Star Trek: Federation Installation Nine, Episode 14 Bros-sis
by Captain of the Hanford
Summary: Star Trek Twilight Zone!


**Brothers and Sisters**

"MATHEWS!", Jacobs yells a second before the heavy replacement core of the Oxygen Recycler crashes to the floor of the Transporter Platform. "Damn it Tim! You forgot to check it Anti-Grav settings before Energizing!", she continues as she rushes over to platform to check the condition of Transporter and Recycler. Seeing Mathews making no move to join her, Jacobs returns to his side. Mathews is staring transfixed at the Transporter Platform, as Jacobs takes him by the arm, he softly whispers, "Did you see them?!" "See who?", Jacobs replies, then considering her assistant's cold, clammy condition, "Medical Emergency, Cargo Transporter Two."

Two hours later Jacobs is in My office reporting on the incident, "He JUST stood there staring! He didn't move, even when Selar and Sarah came to examine him!" "What is hisss condition?", I ask. He was checked over, top to bottom in Sick Bay, Selar couldn't find a problem. She sent him to his quarters to rest." "And thisss insistence on ssseeing people made of glasss ssstanding on Transporter Platform?", I ask. "Transparent people Sef. . . I didn't see anyone!", Jacobs explains, continuing, "With that important mine equipment inspection and service coming up, I am going to need all my people on the job! You know Starfleet has NEVER seen fit to increased the level of staff after the Dilithium was discovered, there are no extra Engineering people! Selar wants time to find out why he froze but, if Mathews can't work, you will have to request a replacement." I understand what Jacobs is saying but, I am worried that if I do as she asks, considering what I have just read in his Service Record, Mathew's career in Starfleet will be over. Changing the subject a bit, I ask, "How severe isss damage to Transporterrr and Equipment?" "The Transporter Pads are tough, a few dings, should be back up before the end of the day. The Recycler components are a bit more delicate. I'll have to tear the unit down and check it piece by piece. It'll take a couple of days at least eh." "Well keep me informed.", I say, dismissing her. "What about Mathews?", she asks. "I want to talk to Doctorrr Selarrr before making any decision.", I explain. As Jacobs leaves, I review the data I have been reading.

Tim Mathews, Human, Born: Markus III, Lieutenant, Starfleet, etc. Most of the data is unremarkable except for one item. Like many of us, Mathews served on a vessel during the war. Thankfully, unlike most, he was a crewman on the Engineering staff of a small Federation Starship and, while on patrol the ship was attacked by the Breen and destroyed. The only reason Mathews was saved was he was doing work on one of the Escape Pods. When the attack came, the Pod's mechanism were jammed and the Pod separated from the wreckage intact. The Crewman spent three months in the pod before he was picked up by a Klingon Vessel. To make things worse, the Crewman's twin sister was a crewmember on the Ship. The stress associated with the attack, guilt, I guess, at being the ONLY person to survive and the horror of helplessly floating with the bodies of your sister and crewmates for three months brought about what Humans call a 'Nervous Breakdown', a term I have heard but I do not believe Caitians suffer from. He recovered and returned to duty but spent the rest of the war as an instructor at the Academy. After the war he wanted to return to space and it was thought a relative quiet Space Station like _**FI-9**_ would be a good starting point.

My talk with Doctor Selar is NOT very helpful, Vulcans like Caitians do not suffer 'Nervous Breakdowns' and even though she has had medical instruction on the subject, she has never seen an actual case. That evening I try and get Sarah's thoughts on Mathews' case. Unfortunately she is as mystified as Doctor Selar although she did add that she believes Mathews truly believed he saw something or someone on the Pads of Cargo Transporter Two. She did not explain what made her believe that.

"Dsefet-Commander!", Security-Chief's voice calls just as I was getting into bed. "What isss problem Security-Chief", I ask. "Sorry to bother you so late Dsefet-Commander but could you please come to Shuttle Bay." Sensing unusual worry in Security-Chief's voice and remembering the fact that a Commanding Officer's job is NEVER done, I answer, "On my way." In route I meet Jacobs, "What's going on Sef? I got a strange sounding call from Security-Chief asking me to "PLEASE" come to the Shuttle Bay!" "I rrreceived similarrr message and know asss little asss you", I reply. Our confusion deepens as the door to the Shuttle Bay opens revealing two armed Security Guards, Security-Chief and Sarah! As Jacobs and I draw near, Sarah, fright sounding in her voice says, "Forgive me my Lord." Jacobs takes up a position beside her friend as Security-Chief explains, "Sarah was caught trying to steal a Runabout!" I begin to defend Sarah but, the sight of eight deep claw marks on the Runabout's Hatch seems to bares out Security-Chief's statement. "It isss late.", I begin, "we can sssort thisss all out in morning." As Security-Chief makes a move toward Sarah I continue, "Jacobsss, you take Sarah to yourrr quartersss forrr night." Jacobs nods as Security-Chief opens his mouth, probably to voice a protest but I hold up a paw and say, "Innn morning."

Security-Chief, Sarah, Jacobs, Doctor Selar and I gather in my Office the next morning. As all are getting comfortable, I try to decide just how to handle things. I can sense Sarah is frightened and panicky. Knowing some about Kzinti justice, I know, as she that had this station been under Kzinti command, she would not have left the Shuttle Bay alive. In reality, I am more frightened FOR her than because of her. Wanting to convey this I begin gently, "Sarrah, you dooo not know how to pilot Runabout. You could have killed yourself last night!" "And others!", Security-Chief quickly adds in a accusing tone. "I know my Lords!", Sarah says, fright coloring every word, "I was getting ready for sleep and the next thing I remember I was in the Shuttle Bay and my Lord Security-Chief was grabbing my arm." "Sleep walking Doctorrr Selarrr.", I question. "Possible but, there is usually a reason for such behavior and, I was under the impression Sarah was adjusting well to her new life.", Doctor Selar answers. "Sarrah, are you unhappy here, isss sssomething orrr sssomeone bothering you.", I ask, glancing at Security-Chief. "NO my Lord! I am VERY happy here.", Sarah quickly and, I think honestly replies. Considering where she was and what she was trying to do, I try a different idea in my question. "I know I have been bit busy lately, we have not had asss much time togetherrr asss I and I know you would like. But if you want to go sssomewhere, just sssay, after almost a hundred yearsss in Starfleet, I think I can take sssome time fffrom my dutiesss forrr sssomeone I carrre forrr.", I confess. Sarah's ears register her pleasure and embarrassment at my remarks as she softly answers, "I AM happy wherever YOU are my Lord D'Sefet." Security-Chief, growing impatient, interrupts, "D'Sefet-Commander! What is to be done with the female?!" I know what he is getting at and I also know what I am about to say will disappoint him but. . . "Doctorrr Selarrr, give Sarrah thorough examination, I want you to rrrule out any and all physical and emotional factorsss that could have brought about last night'sss behaviorrr.", as Selar nods I continue, "Security-Chief, increase sssecurity patrolsss in and around Shuttle Bay and add anotherrr layerrr of sssecurity to accesss controlsss." Security-Chief begins to speak but, I finish, "Forrr now we will considerrr matterrr closed."

Doctor Selar could not find any physical or emotional reason for Sarah's strange actions and, after a few 'quiet' days, I was beginning to think the matter was finished. Jacobs checkout of the Oxygen Recycler went faster than she thought and she and her engineers including Mathews have begun preparing for the mine inspection and equipment service.

It is my turn to take the _**Bastet**_ out on patrol so, early on this fine morning, I have beamed over to her and the Bridge Crew and I are completing final preparations for the trip. I am almost ready to give the order to get underway. . . "Security-Chief!", I hear one for the Bridge Crew exclaim. Turning I see Security-Chief push past the crewman and head straight for the Helm. There, he lifts the Crew Member catting that station up and throws her aside. As she bounces off the Bulkhead I order, "Security Teammm to Bridge! Computerrr, disable all ssship Propulsion Systemsss!" Security-Chief, at the Helm, attempts to get the _**Bastet**_ to move. Failing in that, he rises, turns and comes at me! As I prepare to defend myself, the Security Team arrives and fires a Phaser at Security-Chief. Stunned, he drops where he stands as I order, "Medical emergency, Doctorrr Selarrr to Bridge!" She and Sarah arrive in moments and tend to the Helmsman. Considering his strange actions and great strength, I want Security-Chief tended to in a more controlled environment so I have him, Sarah and I beamed to a cell in his office. Doctor Selar arrives soon after we do. "How isss Helmsman?", I inquire. "She has a minor concussion and multiple contusions but otherwise unhurt.", Selar reports, "How is he?" "The Security Team used a Heavy Stun setting, He is unharmed and should be waking up shortly my Lord.", Sarrah answers from the Cell. "Sarrah, I believe it would be wise if you were out here with usss when Security-Chief wakesss up.", I say. As she exits the Cell, I order the Force Field activated. "Do you think that necessary my Lord D'Sefet?", Sarrah asks, showing her compassion for her brother. "Until I know he isss acting normally again, I believe it isss Sarrah.", I answer. "Quite logical Commander.", Selar adds. Security-Chief wakes with a start, it takes a moment for hin to realize where he is then he roars, "By the Great Fanged One's Whiskers! What goes on here!" Getting up, he sees Sarah, Doctor Selar and I and starts toward us, stopping as he realizes the Force Field is on. "D'Sefet-Commander!", he begins, "What has happened? How did I get in here?" Although I am convinced he is back to normal, I have Doctor Selar scan him to make certain. Once her diagnosis agrees with mine, I order the Force Field lowered. After watching a play back of the record of the events on the Bridge of the_** Bastet**_, Security-Chief says,"I was in here reviewing some Federation Security Alerts and that is the last thing I remember before waking up in that cell. It is Sarrah that makes the connection when she comments, "It sounds like my Lord Security-Chief had the same thing happen to him as it did to me." As with Sarrah, I have Doctor Selar check Security-Chief from ears to tail and like Sarah, she finds nothing wrong.

Over the next few days, there are rumors of others seeing things but no breaches of security. I am curious to see if Doctor Selar has made any progress in explaining the strange actions of Security-Chief and Sarrah so I decide to visit her office for an update. I do not see Doctor Selar as I enter Sick Bay, only when I am completely in and turn around do I see her. Her back is pressed up close against the wall, she is staring straight ahead at or more apparently through me. Her mouth is open slightly as if she was or is trying to speak. "Doctorrr Selarrr?", I begin. Hearing me speak, her eyes refocus on me, she closes her mouth and brings her hand up to the right side of her head. For the next few moments her fingers press hard into her forehead and temple then she shakes her head a couple of times and asks, "Did you see them Commander!" "See who", I ask turning to look in the direction she had been looking in. "There were apparitions!", she begins, "Ghosts dressed in Starfleet Uniforms!" Caitians, like most thinking creatures, have some degree of belief in the supernatural and life after death, however ghosts in the 24th century! Although, unlike a human, my face does not reflect my thoughts, Selar, probably due to her Vulcan ESP senses my skepticism and continues, "I know it is NOT logical Commander but I know what I saw!" "What were these ghostsss doing", I ask. "Doing", Selar ask then adding, "Nothing, just standing over there near the wall. Then with a look of realization appearing on her face, she activates her Tricorder and hurries to the spot where she had indicated the apparition appeared. After a few moments she calls to me, "Commander! Look! The Tricorder indicates something was here!" Although the Tricorder DID show that levels of certain frequencies of the Electrical Magnetic Spectrum were elevated, there could have been other environmental factors that could be at work but considering that by now a number of my highly trained, rational if not logical staff have experienced something, I decided it was time for a meeting.

At nine hundred hours the next morning Doctor Selar, Sarrah, Security-Chief, Jacobs, Mathews (the apparent first person to experience something), and I are sitting in my office. I have each recount the details of their experience and then ask everyone for their ideas to explain what happened. Having the most recent experience, Doctor Selar is the last to speak. As Doctor Selar continues with her analysis, I see a mist beginning to form in the corner of the room near the ceiling. On a planet, such an odd occurrence would be a source of wonder however in space, in the rigidly controlled envroment of a ship or station, it is a source of fear, a possible precursor to a hull breach as the warm moist air inside meets the frigid vacuum of space. I begin to open my mouth to alert the others to the possible danger but, as I stare at the expanding mist cloud, it drops to floor level and coalesces into human form. In a moment, I am staring wide eyed at a group of transparent Starfleet personnel. Recovering from my amazement but still transfixed, I try to commit to memory all the details of the apparition I can. As far as I can tell there are seven humanoids in the group. Looking closely, I note their uniforms and Communicators are of current Starfleet issue. There are six males and one female in the group, there is something strangely familiar about her. Most, including the female are human. Counting their Pips, I conclude all are at least Commander in rank. The one non-human, a Benzite has the rank of Captain and he is speaking or at least his lips forming words but I can not hear the sounds as he points in the general direction of the map of the Alpha Quadrant that adorns my Office wall. "Commander?", Doctor Selar says as she finishes speaking and notices my unusual demeanor. "My Lord D'Sefet?", Sarrah echos as she also notices me, "Are you ill?" All of a sudden, I realize Sarrah is at my side and Doctor Selar is in front of me, Tricorder activated. "Commander, what's wrong", Selar questions. "I just sssaw yourrr ghostssss Doctorrr", I answer. "Where", Selar asks. "Overrr nearrrr map", I answer. Selar hurries over to the spot and checks the area with the Tricorder. After a few moments, she returns and pronounces, "The reading are identical to the ones from Sick Bay!" "What did you see my Lord", Sarrah asks. I recount all the details I can remember and when I come to the part about the Benzite Captain I am interrupted by Mathews saying, "My god! That was Captain Mendon and . . . Jackie!" As I look over at him, I realize why the female ghost seemed familiar, she looked almost exactly like Mathews then I remember his Starfleet record and his twin sister! "They have come back for me! They want me to join them!", Mathews screams in terror as he springs from his chair and runs from the room. "Get him!", Selar says as she goes after Mathews, "He'll hurt himself!" Security-Chief follows Selar out of the room, issuing orders for his Security Personnel to detain Mathews on sight as he goes. "WELL . . . That went well!", Jacobs comments, sarcastically. "Neverrr dull moment here on _**FI-9**_!", I answer with the same sarcasm as we both join in the pursuit.

Security-Chief and his people quickly find and detain Mathews. And within an hour, he is sedated in Sick Bay, under guard for his own protection. When I check on his condition a few hours later, Doctor Selar reports on it and asks, "Now Commander, what's bothering you." I finish telling her what I saw in my office and comment, "I am sssure Captain wasss trying to ssshow me location but, try asss I might, I could not hearrr hisss wordsss." "Perhaps I can help, If I can see his lips move maybe I can make out the words", Selar says. "How would you be able to do that", I ask, "Only I sssaw them." "A mind meld would enable me to see what you saw", she answers. Like most, I have heard of the famous Vulcan Mind Meld but have never seen or experienced one. So, my next question is filled with apprehension, "Are you sssure it would work with Caitian." "Because of the invasiveness of it I don't like to do it very often but, if it could in some way help my patient, I would be willing to try", she answers as a good doctor would, "As to will it work with a Caitian, I'm not aware if it has ever been attempted." In my mind I make one last attempt to hear the ghost's words, when that fails, I agree to the meld.

It takes Selar a while to set things up, she wants Sarrah to attend and monitor my life signs. I want someone that can make sense of any information there too so I contact Jacobs. An hour later we are all gathered in Sick Bay. Selar takes a moment to prepare herself and then raises her hand and places its fingers on the side of my face. I am not sure if it is true for humans but the action provokes an urge to recoil probably a genetic response from someone descended from creatures with long, sharp claws whose favorite form of attack was to strike at an opponent's eyes and face. Doctor Selar uses her free hand to cup the back of my head and hold it steady as she says the words, "My mind to yours. Your thoughts to mine." As I stare into her eyes, Sick Bay fades away and it seems as if we are now standing in my office. Looking around, I see everyone including myself sitting, talking and I realize this is my office of this morning. Just as this morning, a mist forms itself into humans but, this time, as the Captain's mouth forms words, I hear them in the voice of Doctor Selar. "Two twenty mark two one, hurry, destruction imminent!", she says adding, "Please come and take them home!" That said, Sick Bay reappears and Doctor Selar releases me. After a few moments of silence, Doctor Selar says, "Well Commander . . . You were correct, a distress call and location. Do you intend to answer a distress call from ghosts? " "If it would put end to ssstrange thingsss that have been happening, I would answer distresss call fffrom Great Fanged One himself.", I answer. "One thing Commander, there was something odd about the Captain's words.", Selar comments. "Odd. . . About rrreceiving navigational quadrantsss and distresss call fffrom ghost. Can you explain.", I ask more than a little sarcastically. All I receive for an answer is a taciturn expression.

It takes a few days to get permission from Starfleet to mount a mission to the location we have been given. Contrary to popular ideas, Starfleet Starship Captains do NOT have free, unfettered use of the vessels they command and convincing the admirals in charge I wanted to go ghost hunting took some doing! But I did and as soon as Doctor Selar decided Mathews was stable enough to accompany us the voyage was begun.

A few days later finds us entering the sector that we were directed to by the ghosts. As we do, although I do not know exactly what we are looking for, I order sensor sweeps to begin. Doctor Selar comments, "I sense something odd here." However she is at a loss to expand on her comment.

The sector is dominated by a binary star system. The main star is a red super giant. Almost a half a light year away is its companion star, a yellow dwarf. Our sensors indicate there are no planets in orbit around the red giant and there is a massive asteroid belt between it and the yellow dwarf.

It is a big system and just as I fear we will have to search every square meter. . . "Commander look!", the crewmember at OPPS says pointing at the View Screen. All on the Bridge look but do not see anything remarkable. When asked, the crewman explains, "I thought I saw something or someone floating in that direction." With nothing else to go on and considering what has been happening, I instruct the crewman to change places with the Helmsman and plot a course in the direction what he saw floated.

Shortly, "Commander! Picking up wreckage on the Long Range Scanners.", the Science Station reports. As we slowly continue on our course toward the system's red star, the debris becomes discernable on our View Screen. The crewman at the Science Station confirms what we are seeing, "Definitely the remains of a Federation vessel. I'm picking up indications there are bodies among the wreckage. . . Something odd about them though." "There appears to be a life force associated with them Commander.", Doctor Selar reports as she studies the data. "You mean sssomeone isss alive out there!?", I question unbelieving, "In ssspace! Afterrr all thisss time?" "No, the life force appears to be of an unknown type. It surrounds the bodies.", Selar answers. "What isss it doing?", I question. "I am not sure of everything but it appears to be pulling on the remains.", Selar answers. "Pulling?", I ask. "Yes, the bodies are caught in the star's gravitational field and they along with the wreckage is beginning to fall into the red star.", Doctor Selar informs, then with a look of realization, "Destruction imminent! Please come and take THEM home!" "Doctorrr?", I ask. "The message you received, the message I helped you hear. I said at the time something was odd about it, "take THEM home", the message was not from the ghosts, it was from the life force!" "You mean to tell me that everything that hasss happened hasss been caused by thisss alien life force?", I ask, a bit taken back, "Why!" Looking past me, her eyes closing to just slits she begins, "I found them! They want to go home! Why were they not taken?" After a few moments, she explains, "It would appear this life form can read the thoughts of the dead. It found the bodies and read their collective last thought, to be taken home." "But why did it pick usss to contact?", I question then remembering, I answer my own question, "Mathewsss twin sssister!" "Logically that is what connects this site with _**FI-9**_ Commander. The bond between twins is a proven scientific fact.", Selar agrees.

It takes us over an hour but in the end we lock on to and transport on board all the bodies we have found. "All personnel accounted for except three", Doctor Selar reports. "What about Mathewsss' sssister", I ask. "She is one of the missing", the Doctor reports, "But, judging from the condition of the wreckage, she and the other missing could have been blown to atoms, there is not much left of Engineering." As Selar and I talk, Mathews enters the Bridge. He says nothing as he goes to the Helm and shoves the crewman there out of his chair. Realizing what is happening, when the crewman tries to regain his station, I order, "Leave him alone!" Sizing up the situation, Doctor Selar asks, "Commander do you think this wise? He is behaving just like Security-Chief!" "Exactly Doctorrr, but if we assume aliensss were trying to get Security-Chief here to rrrescue bodiesss, then where are we going now?", I comment, adding to the bewildered crewman, "As long as he staysss away from close approachesss to starrr orrr asteroid field, let him alone." After a few moments, Ops reports we are entering the yellow dwarf's system. As the data from our scans come in, I review. , four planets, the second one appears class M. "He's making for the second planet", the crewman monitoring Mathews informs.

As we establish a standard orbit, Ops reports, "Picking up life signs down there Commander!" Selar looks at me and asks in disbelief, "How did you know Commander" Truth is I did not but I am NOT about to let Selar know that so I just give her my best enigmatic feline expression and with a swish of my tail I turn and order, "Pin point location forrr an Away Team." Mathews signals that whatever had been effecting him has left by yelling, "How did I get here?! What's going on?!" "If you would care to join usss, we will make an attempt to find out", I reply.

We materialize a few meters from where our sensors have told us the life form is located. What we see is what is left of a battered _**Federation Escape Pod**_ resting upright on the ground. Near by is a crude lean to constructed of parts from the _**Escape Pod**_ and the local plant life. As we approach, a lone figure emerges from the lean to. For a moment it seems that the figure can not believe what it is seeing, rubbing its eyes and shaking its head. Then with a wave of its hand and a yell it rushes up to where we are standing. The figure, now almost recognizable as a female human grabs me by the shoulders and shaking me repeats over and over,"You're real! You're real!" I begin to identify myself but before I can, Mathews, standing in the back says, "Jacks?" The female stops shaking me and looking past me answers, "Timmy?" What follows is the typical tearful reunion one would expect when a brother finds his 'dead' sister alive.

We are returning to _**FI-9**_ with most of Mathews' crewmates. Only one is unaccounted for. To update the Service Record for Commander Jacqueline Mathews, just moments before the Warp Core breached, she dragged another injured crewmate into an _**Escape Pod**_ and launched. She located the class M planet circling the yellow dwarf and set the _**Escape Pod's**_ course for it. What took the _**Bastet**_ only moments to arrive at took the _**Escape Pod**_ months. The other crewman died of his injuries on route. When the _**Escape Pod**_ landed Mathews buried him. Doctor Selar reports that despite first appearances, her overall condition is good and after a well deserved rest she should be able to resume her Starfleet duties. I am recommending her brother be given some time off as well to recover from the ordeal the alien life form put him through. Both Jacobs and I hope that when things get back to normal in his life, he returns to _**FI-9**_ and his duties.


End file.
